Social Hiatus
by Yhkamy
Summary: Rukia, an untouchable, vs the superiors of Seireitei Academy, including Ichigo.All she wanted was to have a nice school year start and not to stand out..but Fate has her ways, when she falls for Ichigo's twin,Kaien.IchigoxRukiaxKaien
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : **_Bleach version of HYD... Rukia, an untouchable, versus the Superiors in Seireitei...including Ichigo...all she ever wanted was to have a nice school year start and not to stand out... but Fate has her way...not to mention falling in love with her arch enemy's twin brother,Kaien._**  
**

**First day fight**

Seireitei High is recognized as the most prestigious school in Japan. Known for its high- classed facilities and well-attributed record, families who belonged to the rich category spoilt their youngsters, providing them what they thought was the very best, not to mention first-class education. Its compound stood more than 8 hectares in length, another factor for strict social screening, exclusively for the RICH… period.

Unlike any other school, its students were divided among their social classes, following the caste system; superiors, commoners and the untouchables. Among the superiors, a group known as _Soukyoku_, comprised the eight pillars of seireitei. Eight powerful families who contributed large sums of money allowed their children to represent the eight pillars of the aforementioned school. **Shiba** Miyako, **Arisawa** Tatsuki, **Matsumoto** Rangiku, **Inoue** Orihime, **Ishida** Uryuu, **Hitsugaya** Toushirou, **Kuchiki** Byakuya and last but not the least, the **Kurosaki** twins: Ichigo and Kaien.

Commoners were those who got no other choice but to follow their superiors, depending on the group they've come across to, or unluckily suffered great penalties from. They were sometimes referred to as the superiors' _"Dogs."_ It sets them apart from those who are the untouchables, mostly students who work late at night and pursue their education in the morning. The untouchables are usually the ones who were beaten with no so much of an explanation, and suffered numerous mortifications from those of the higher classes.

All goes normally well as the student body could tell. Since the fate of the day is in the hands of the Soukyoku group. That only lasts until the arrival of a sixteen years old female scholar.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

The encounter between the newly arrived student and another superior from the group, _Bounto_, had stolen the spotlight during recess. Even the Soukyoku group from their table in the cafeteria's balcony (the place good for overlooking anyone causing interesting commotion within the four corners of the cafeteria) even stopped from their daily chatter, and watched. Yoshi, a third year level student with a waist-length hair, the shade of the forest, picked on a commoner, second year level Hanatarou. After accidentally bumping into Yoshi, Hanatarou could only whimper his apology after being slapped across the face, hard. The woman, regardless of her status, made a very unlady-like behavior by kicking the commoner, sending the latter thumping against the wall. Picking up an empty tray, she was about to proceed into bashing the remaining daylights out of the commoner when a small hand enclosed itself around Yoshi's left wrist. "What now?" She asked menacingly. Her patience was wearing thin like she was about to hit the intruder.

"That's really unnecessary." Came an icy, steely reply. The owner of the hand had already set her eyes into cold mode, the one that sends anyone scampering away.

Yoshi only laughed, sending shivers in almost all of the students. She studied the girl, a short girl with her short raven hair, tied into two short pigtails, wearing eyeglasses that almost conceal the cold amethyst orbs behind them. A poor nerdy one who undoubtedly passed the entrance exams, judging from her outfit (an old pair of faded blue jeans, a brown long sleeved sweat shirt and a pair of hand-me-down sneakers) she was definitely classed under the untouchables.

"Who do you think you are? Just go play hide-and-seek, little girl. I'm not yet through with my _business_, which tells me… _mind your own_." The lady tyrant cockily grinned, shoving the smaller girl away from her prey. Before she even made a couple more steps, the next thing she knew, she had fallen face flat on the floor, like pancakes.

The crowd went deadly silent. As Yoshi started to recover from the fall… and pain, she realized that the smaller girl just swept her feet with her petite ones, sending her and her ego crashing on the ground. _That does it!_

"I'm considerate enough to spare your lil' ass and you just dove yourself nose first in the crossfire… now you're asking for it." The taller woman growled as she stood up, now racing towards the smaller girl. The petite girl evaded her easily, and with a flick of her wrist, sent an ear-shattering slap across the taller woman's face.

"The name's Tsukishiro Rukia, and it's, after all, my business." With that said, the nerdy girl left, half-dragging the tyrant's victim from the scene.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

From the cafeteria balcony, a pair of amber eyes followed the retreating form of the girl.

_Tsukishiro Rukia eh?_

_---to be continued..._

_Please read and tell me what you think!Hope you like it! _


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : **_Bleach version of HYD... Rukia, an untouchable, versus the Superiors in Seireitei...including Ichigo...all she ever wanted was to have a nice school year start and not to stand out... but Fate has her way...not to mention falling in love with her arch enemy's twin brother,Kaien._**  
**

**Round two!**

From the cafeteria balcony, a pair of amber eyes followed the retreating form of the girl.

_Tsukishiro Rukia eh? _

"Yo minna!" A masculine voice broke the eerie silence, causing the members of Soukyoku to look at the genki Kurosaki. His twin only rolled his eyes in annoyance as his doppelganger propped himself to an empty chair muttering his usual "What did I miss?"

"Kaien-san! Oh you should have seen this girl--" The healthiest among them, Matsumoto Rangiku babbled out.

"She's an untouchable--"

"Like kinda geeky with this pair of glasses--"

"Wearing poor clothing--"

"I pity her--"

"She looks cute though--"

_You know the rest…_

The _Queen of rumors_, along with the next blessed female Inoue Orihime, also secretly nicknamed by the group as the _ears of the corn field_ started filling Kurosaki Kaien the incident that happened prior his arrival. Kaien marveled at how the story went, practically reminding himself that these are Orihime and Rangiku, the most exaggerated storytellers of all. The others only hinted a little interest. After all, they were there when the commotion happened.

"So…is that it?" Kaien grinned as Rangiku pulled a hidden folded fan and begun hitting him. He loves pulling off phrases that annoys the ladies, though the latter find that adorable. At least he's sending off positive vibes, an indication that he's approachable and friendly no less. _Unlike his brother_…

"Oi! Lunch time's almost over. Better get going." Ichigo gruffly announced to no one in particular. His bestfriend Arisawa Tatsuki only commented on him acting the exact opposite of his brother, the very thing he hated most (like being compared to a twin in almost everyway). He just ignored her and made his way down the steps, paying little to no attention at all to girls who ogled at his presence. _Idiots._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Onegai! Ouch! Tsukishiro-san! You're breaking my arm!" a feeble looking kid cried desperately as his 'savior/persecutor' continued yanking his arm to the direction of the library.

"Tsukishiro-san--" With that Rukia pivoted herself to face Hanatarou, her face a couple of inches from him, her eyes a blazing indigo.

"I've been telling you a hundred times! Call me Rukia and no, I won't apologize to that crappy lady." _A foggy-glass-look with matching chin up and balled fists—fighting stance--effect_.

"But Rukia-san—uh, anno…"

"What?" Rukia followed the direction his index finger was pointing at… when she suddenly felt herself being yanked away from her spot and slammed on the nearest wall, her back hitting its wonderfully carved edge. She stifled a whimper.

"You bitch! You think you're gonna get away with it? Guess again." A deadly voice hissed, sending triple goosebumps that made the hair of her back stand on its end.

"Let her go, Yoshi-san! It's my fault! Let her go!" Hanatarou started pulling Yoshi off of Rukia, who took advantage of the distraction and maneuvered a perfect hit on the offender's solar plexus. This almost made her grin for being a second time champion as of today, if it wasn't for another stronger hand enclosing itself around her small wrist, gripping it all too painfully.

"Stop causing unnecessary fights here in Seireitei." A commanding voice was heard. The raven haired girl granted herself the right to see another jock-looking man with a blinding orange for a mane. Yoshi, who was now a stranger and the victim for the second round, left the three, hobbled in a rush to the infirmary. Hanatarou backed off a little, his eyes never leaving the scene that started to unfold._ Sounds foolish but this looks really interesting…_

"I hate to break this to you but, it's the other way around, mister--"

"Kurosaki Ichigo, a pleasure to meet a spirited low life like you." Ichigo cockily grinned… a wave of energy she suddenly felt pulsating in every fiber of her body. _Fuck! I'll wipe that sorry ass for a face you got there!_

"Tsukishiro Rukia, how fortunate for me to meet a male replica of me." She equally grinned as she let him took her held wrist, placing her palm with his, and proceed with the introductory handshake. They look sort of cool from afar, but no one will deny their heated aura emanating, battling for dominance…battling for power.

_You're on_.

_---to be continued..._

_**Author's footnotes wahehe:**_

Gomen for the late update...I was really busy these past few weeks (with the thesis and term exams)...

Thanks for your reviews guys!That's the push I need hehehe...About the last name of Rukia...remember the first dance from her zanpakuto's first release? Yup! _Tsukishiro_

Arigatou minna! Hope you read this chapter and let me know your opinion! HEhehehe!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : **Here's the next chappie of Social Hiatus as promised! Really sorry for the delay, been busy for the last semester due to thesis and case requirements...anyway...hope you guys enjoy!RR please!

**Summary**: _Rukia, an untouchable, versus the Superiors in Seireitei...including Ichigo...all she ever wanted was to have a nice school year start and not to stand out... but Fate has her way...not to mention falling in love with her arch enemy's twin brother,Kaien._**  
**

**Doppleganger shift**

The staring contest didn't last long…granted that the time and place aren't in harmony with the path they're about to take as the pair unknowingly gained themselves a number of spectators. Thought they're dealing with their own inner battle: either take the suspending opportunity and sock the living daylights out of your newfound adversary…or just live your last happy moments today, cockfight tomorrow.

Small, dainty hand gripping the larger one with ferocity, she flashed him a coy smile…earning herself a tighter hold as his response.

"Looks like we won't be rehearsing our Gladiator play today. Don't you agree Kurosaki-san?" She sighed, tugging her hand back, only failing when her tall fiend imprisoned it with the help of his other hand.

"You mean how _Romeo finished Juliet_?" He gave him a grin—errh---scowl---never mind!

"Oh you had it wrong! _Romeo must die_ would be a hit!" She remarkably heightened her tone into her school girl mode. Her free hand closing itself into a fist and cracking a few knuckles, not really gone unheard by Ichigo. She looks like a thug when she does that…like the saying goes "_characteristics of a man…body of a woman--Bydneley_"

Loosening his hold, he felt her hand left his own, suddenly wishing it hadn't---wait---what was he thinking?!

"How about a quick rehearse?" were the last words he had heard from her when a swift _and strong_ blow in the chin put him in an unconscious state…for an hour.

--------------------

"Okay, I only save him from sedative overdose, look at the brighter side. At least it was given for free." She conceitedly replied. Hanatarou, who could only offer an apologetic smile to the Soukyoku group, pulled the evil-grinning Rukia who's too busy brushing off imaginary dust from her hands, and dashed to the library, not really moved with her dramatic victory…only that retaliation could cost him his life in the future.

-------------------------------------------

A groan broke the tranquillity of the infirmary "Where am I?"

Amber eyes adjusted slowly as he tried to register his surrounding. White wall, white couch, white sheets, white pillow…everything's white. _Figures_.

"Damn, what the hell happened?" he let a hand run down his face, stopping only when he hit a sore spot just an inch below his chin. "Wha--"

He fingered the spot more carefully, leafing through his pages of memory to find out how he got it… eyes darkened in realization that the cause of this forced predicament he's in was none other than the newly arrived midget with arrogance ten times bigger than she is.

And amnesia was never the case when someone hit your jaw… nor the bruise that turned violet to sick-green in color…No…what worries him was that it'll probably his first time bending the _'Gentleman rules'_ and reconsider bashing poor little girls with geeky glasses…

"Just this once, revenge must be sweet."

--------------------------------------------

"RODGETS THESAURUS goes to—geez! Why are there so many books around here?" Rukia thumped the book on the 6th shelf, sending off dusts in a 180 degree direction. She steadily adjusted herself on the ladder. Never really fond of book cataloguing.

"Look around you and see if you're in a library." A voice not above whisper was heard.

Rukia rolled her eyes in annoyance. Funny, never heard that the little guy could actually do some witch's chant…

"You really know your choice of words, Hana--" Rukia craned her neck to see the guy behind and a foot lower than her. Raven-haired Ichigo stared with a stupid grin pasted on his face. Rukia's eyes widened for about an inch…her mouth twisted in a sardonic way.

"You---"she started.

"Me?"

"You dyed your hair black!!!!"

Realization hit him, his grin only widened.

"Yo! I'm Ichigo Kurosaki's twin, Kaien."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : **Here's the next chappie of Social Hiatus as promised! Really sorry for the delay...anyway...hope you guys enjoy!RR please!

**Summary**: _Rukia, an untouchable, versus the Superiors in Seireitei...including Ichigo...all she ever wanted was to have a nice school year start and not to stand out... but Fate has her way...not to mention falling in love with her arch enemy's twin brother,Kaien._

**Doppleganger jealousy?!**

"You--"she started.

"Me?"

"You dyed your hair black!!"

Realization hit him, his grin only widened.

"Yo! I'm Ichigo Kurosaki's twin, Kaien."

--

"Twin?" Rukia asked him, seemingly more to herself. _Twin…_

"Right…now if you'll excuse me, I've got to keep an eye on someone." Kaien made a shuffling noise as he squeezed himself on the other side of the ladder… one hand shoving a couple of books on the far end of the shelf. He mused on how messy the library has become and that someone has to make a serious cleaning…

"Yeah right…as if we all do…" Rukia silently muttered, rolling her sleeves up, she made an effort bending on her lower right side, one hand extended, attempting to reach the other set of books…aka the "energy-conserving move".

"And this one goes ri—woah!" She let the book fall as she tried to use both of her hands in steadying herself on the ladder. A close one…what caught her most was the extra hands that held her in place. She stared down on the said hands…large, firm but gentle…

"You should be more careful." Came a soft reply. She slowly made a move to face the said person, not really expecting herself to flush deep red…

_His blue eyes with a hint of gray are soft and gentle, and his smile…cute!_

"Uhm…thanks, I guess" If it's possible, she blushed more. She slid down the ladder, this time, acknowledging the help from Kaien. He offered his right hand to assist her while letting his other one support her waist.

"Anytime." He winked. _Sigh…_

_Is there such a thing as love at second sight?_

--

"Your chin's still there right? Coz if you got problems I can ask my father to repair whatever's left after the hit." Ishida Uryuu made a snide comment as his orange-haired friend lazily slumped himself on his chair. Ichigo growled 'no thanks' … since when is his four-eyed friend that concern about his health?

"You look like you could kill a cow… tell me, Ichigo. What is like being knocked out by another girl? That's the second after what? Five years? Haha! Come on! You gotta be better than a sissy geeky kid!" Tatsuki guffawed, earning murderous glare from her bestfriend.

"Shut up!" _That bitch has to pay for damaging my pride…come on think…think!_

--

"And I thought Ishida is the genius! You scored 99.71?! Amazing!" Kaien exclaimed, with a pair of eyes, as great as saucers. Rukia could only stammer.

"It's just Japanese history! No need to go ballistic about it!" Rukia bit her lower lip as she tried to fight off the blush. _This is embarrassing…I wonder if his son-of-a-bitch twin could carry the same attitude and vibrance…it'll look comical and probably will kill the whole seireitei!Hah!_

"Anyways, you said that you're always around the library right after lunch…doing after-school stuffs…wasn't that so hard?"

Rukia took off her glasses, wiping them with her sleeve. She put them on again, and found Kaien looking at her with unbelievingly eyes. "You have eyes like a goddess!"

And Rukia felt her world an erupting volcano…

--

Footsteps were heard as the group Soukyoku with Ichigo, nursing his sore chin, and leading the way. It was down the hallway when the eruption of squeals and laughter were heard: one, they're familiar with…the other was plain alien…

Then a laughing Kaien entered the scene, a pair of glasses in one hand… and the next thing they knew…Rukia Tsukishiro entered as well, face flushed, but showing her vibrant smile.

"Give it back, Kurosaki!"

And that's when Ichigo felt rage boiling from within.

**Notes: **Reviews/ comments/ suggestions are very much welcome!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N : **Damn! Sorry for the long time wait! Writer's block! Hehehe and lots of training! Anyway, here's a very short update.

**Summary**: _Rukia, an untouchable, versus the Superiors in Seireitei...including Ichigo...all she ever wanted was to have a nice school year start and not to stand out... but Fate has her way...not to mention falling in love with her arch enemy's twin brother,Kaien._

_**Another round with the Strawberry**__  
_

Footsteps were heard as the group Soukyoku with Ichigo, nursing his sore chin, and leading the way. It was down the hallway when the eruption of squeals and laughter were heard: one, they're familiar with…the other was plain alien…

Then a laughing Kaien entered the scene, a pair of glasses in one hand… and the next thing they knew…Rukia Tsukishiro entered as well, face flushed, but showing her vibrant smile.

"Give it back, Kurosaki!"

* * *

"There you are! We've been looking all over for you." Miyako Shiba called out from behind Tatsuki. Kaien halted abruptly, unknown to him Rukia just bumped herself against his lean back. "Ow!"

Kaien turned just in time to secure the small girl from falling on her ass. "Woah! Sorry about that Rukia-chan!" He added a lop-sided grin and shuffled her head. Rukia took this distraction as an opportunity to grab her glasses back and shove it on her indigo eyes. "Haaaah that's better."

"So, you and TinkerBell, eh?" Ichigo's voice broke the next silence. His twin settled in an innocent face, and half-pouted at the remark. "Ichigo, brother, if you're joking off to impress this little lady, you could have used something like--- I dunno, maybe dad's advice?"

"Like what? How to play goofy and dumb and pine for a girl, without planning on how to act on his feelings?" Ichigo remarked. This collected a gasp from every member of the group.

"Ichigo!!!" Tatsuki started.

"If that's how you two idiots impress a girl, that's definitely not my fort."

"If that's how they impress a girl, that's definitely not your area. In fact you generally suck in it." Rukia stepped up and glared at the brighter haired twin. Ichigo returned the glare, his hand into a fist.

"Glad you could join the _conference_, seeing you're no fit to be a part of it, you mere untouchable!" He advanced towards the petite girl, not caring about a loose, faulty carpet until he found himself falling on top of his _prey_.

Everyone gawked at the scene.

"…"

Ichigo grunted, opening his eyes for a little before he heard the carpet screamed in muffled voice.

"Get him off! Get him off!"

He pulled himself up halfway to see why the fuck a carpet just talk, only to find himself staring at the blushing girl with blue-amethyst eyes as deep and sparkling as the ocean, her glasses fell off elsewhere.

"What the fu-" he stopped mid-sentence when he realized his face fell flat on her chest and she's in desperate move to push him off of her.

"Get the hell off me you pervert!"

"What the hell?!!! Look I'm sorry I land hard on your washboard but my face stings too!" Ichigo looked away, face blushing, and stood up before offering her a hand to let her up as well.

Everyone just shook his head, knowing any next move she makes, it's because he's at fault.

She took his hand and made a fist with the other, then with all the strength she gathered, she hit him hard on the stomach, rendering him breathless.

"Washboard, eh? Kami! You're such a princess! Sometimes I wonder if you're gay or something." She glared down at Ichigo, who's now crouching on the floor, and faced the group, whose mouths just dropped at the extent of blow she had caused their friend.

"Tell this bozo to get laid or have a girlfriend, and do something about that scowl."

By the time she made this final statement, Ichigo Kurosaki passed out for the second time. She left the room, silent and disbelieving.

* * *

"Ohohoho Ichigo-san is such an idiot!" Rangiku chirped in. Orihime Inoue shook her head sadly and muttered. "Even the new student caught his interest in less than twelve hours."

Tatsuki, confused, just glanced at her bestfriend. "Huh?"

"Nothing!" Orihime waved her hands in front of her, then dropped them on her sides. She's not going to tell Tatsuki that she saw Ichigo got angry because it unsettled him to see his twin with the new girl, though normally he doesn't mind his brother a lot. She didn't miss the blush when he realized he's on a girl's chest, when he usually freaked out screaming "Get the fuck away from me!"…

One thing she's sure though, the Kurosaki-kun she knew wasn't behaving his usual self today, since the arrival of that new girl, Rukia Tsukishiro.


End file.
